What Hurts The Most
by official sakura haruno
Summary: A story about friendship, love, jelousy, respect, and appreciation. Seven wasn't made to be broken and summer might be the right time to fix it until Sasori comes along and breaks it again. What will happen if the one who bonds them passes away? R
1. Chapter 1: Summer!

Chapter 1: Summer!

Tick Tock. Tick Tock…

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttt!

"Yeah! Summer!!" The students of 2-A cheered because of the end of the school year. It was the end of project, assignments, quizzes, and schoolwork. Summer vacation is finally here!

A pink haired girl smiled. Being the top 1 student of the class wasn't easy especially maintaining it with a raven haired boy named Sasuke Uchiha came in second. But at last, she can now rest from all of it. She needed it badly.

"Sakura-chan! It's finally summer vacation! To celebrate we're going to Sasuke-kun's place tonight. Do you want to join us?" A blonde boy asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun's place? As much as I love too, I can't Naruto-kun. I'm going to my aunt's wedding after this." She replied.

"Too bad!" Ino broke in. "Maybe this time I'll get Sasuke-kun all to myself." Sakura laughed. "Okay, Naruto-kun. I changed my mind. Looks like I'm going after all. I have to keep an eye on Sasuke-kun to make sure he behaves. I don't want to see him carrying a baby nine months from now, don't I? Especially if it's blonde…"

Ino sneered. "Hmmph!" Naruto laughed. "So you're going then! That'll be great!"

"Yeah but I'm not really sure. The after party might go overnight. But I'll try my best to come. Anyway, I need to go now. My father will be waiting for me outside. See you later!" She took her bags and walked out the room. "See you, Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled under his breath. He walked to the chair beside Sasuke and sat down heavily. "Mission accomplished! She's going."

"I'm sure you're really happy now aren't you? It's been years since she last stepped in my house. And it's also years since you had that crush on her. But I don't think she seems to notice."

"This will be the beginning Sasuke-kun, she'll notice it and eventually she'll love me back."

"I think your thinking jail booth, huh?" Naruto chuckled. "Of course! With a girl like that who wouldn't want to be locked up on a room with her?"

_If only you knew Naruto._

* * *

SAKURA's POV

"I do." The priest nodded and turned his head.

"And will you take this man as your husband in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" He asked my aunt.

"I do." My aunt answered back. The priest smiled at both of them. "By the power vested in me as priest, I know declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Their lips touched as the crowd before them cheered. Everyone was happy for them.

"Good for you." I muttered silently. "You have your happily ever after. I wish I have it just like you."

My aunt and her new husband walked down the aisle as friends and family showered them with sakura leaves as they have personally requested. She and my mother liked it so much that they used it to name me. They went inside the white limosine they rented for the event and set off to their new house. I looked at my watch. It was 6:14 and just in time to go to Sasuke's house. I looked for my cellphone in my bag and gave a text message for Naruto.

_Naruto-kun, the wedding ended earlier than I expected. Can you pick me up? I'll be waiting at the train station. Thanks._

I read the message carefully still thinking if I should go or not. I closed my eyes and pressed send. "I hope this night turns out well."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hey there! So you're our new classmate. My name is Sasuke. You can call me Sasuke-kun. And this is Naruto." Naruto waved at me and gave out a big smile. "So, can I call you Sakura-chan?" I blushed. No one has ever talked to her this way before. It was so nice for him to introduce himself on my first day. "H-hai."

Months passed by and the three of us became closer than ever. We were calling each other best friend and hanging out to ourselves so often that people started calling our group seven. It was so lame but there was something in it that made us want to take it. The three of us had the same idea. The number seven is known for being lucky and we knew that we were lucky to have each other. Years came by and then started junior high, where we, little by little, grew apart. In the earlier weeks, we were busy all the time but we didn't miss out on any special occasions where the three of us were needed. However, on the second semester, Sasuke was really ignoring me. I asked him a million times why but he didn't answer back. He changed his cellphone number, email, and phone number and kept it discreetly. When I asked Naruto this time, he just said he didn't know, or he'll just ask him, or let's not talk about him for a while. Things were changing very fast and one day I just realized, maybe he just doesn't care about me anymore. We never talked ever since.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Normal POV

"Sakura-chan? Where are you?" Naruto's voice asked her. "I'm still in the train. Wait up!" she replied. The train have been moving steadily now but it seems that it ran slowly. It was as if time were keeping it slow and gentle, as if it was stalling the time when they would meet, and perhaps, talk again. Sakura fidgeted with her skirt with anxiety, thinking of what to tell him first. Should she tell him she missed him? Or how he was such a jerk for leaving her? Wait. Leaving her? Yes. He did leave her. He left her there lonely, without friends. He knew they were her only friends and they were known for it but he stopped it without even opening his mouth. And she dreaded it. Once she thought that they were doing okay. She even had a crush on him! Time didn't heal what she felt because she still thought of him all the time. But she still kept close connection with Naruto. At least she'll have a friend who she thinks can understand her. He didn't leave her and she appreciated that.

She started to hum to melody of When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne, thinking that this might calm her down. But it did worse. She really did miss Sasuke. Without realizing, tears came down her cheeks. Suddenly, the train stopped and the door in front of her opened up. Naruto stood outside and saw that Sakura's eyes were wet. "Sakura-chan…" Sakura opened her eyes and her tear finally dropped. She started to wipe it off but it was too late. Naruto wiped it off himself. "What's wrong?"

Sakura started to laugh gently. "Oh, don't mind me. Something just struck in my mind." Naruto went closer to her face. "Are you sure? You don't look fine to me." Sakura nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go."

They climbed up the stairs and there waited a black Porsche with Sasuke waiting on front. Naruto yelled at him getting his attention. Sakura looked down thinking of what she will do and decided she will just stay silent until something important came up. Sasuke opened the back door and Naruto held his hand up insisting Sakura go in first. Sasuke turned his head forward. Sakura looked at him and pouted silently. Slowly, she took one foot in, then another, and took her seat. She remembered this car. She brushed the velvet cover gently and laughed in her mind. _This was where Naruto-kun spilled my perfume._

The back door slammed shut and Naruto signaled for Sasuke to start the car. The engine launched up smoothly as Sasuke drove. It was silent. Very silent. Naruto looked at Sakura. "So, ano… Sakura-chan… How was the wedding?"

"It was fine. Just like what any wedding would turn out to be." Naruto scratched his head. He was really thinking of any topics to talk about to break the silence. He was about to speak when Sasuke spoke first. "We're here."

That was fast. Sakura thought. She was thinking so hard on what to do when she gets there but she's finally there. There's no turning back now.

The gate opened up and the car moved further inside. They parked on the door and the three of them went out of the car. A man was waiting beside the door. "Sasuke!" He yelled. "I believe you have guests." Sasuke smirked. "Isn't that obvious, Itachi-san?"

"Take care of the house. I'm going out." He walked past us but Sasuke blocked his way. "Out with your addict friends again?" Itachi pushed Sasuke. "Mind your own business." He went out the gate and jumped in at the car that was waiting for him and zoomed away. The three of them didn't move. There was tension in the air. Sasuke hated his brother. Itachi was addicted to drugs. Their parents never knew but Sasuke did. He saw packs of them in his bag one day and from that day on he swore to himself he will not respect him. He was Sasuke's mentor when they were young and they had tons of fun memories together. Sasuke wanted to be like him when he grows up but they spoke less and less when he found out.

Naruto snapped at Sasuke. "So, Sasuke-kun. May you lead our way?" Sasuke nodded. "H-hai. Let's go" Sasuke went in first followed by Naruto and Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2:

Loud shrieks and laughter filled the air, one made by a very familiar voice. Then Sakura saw it. Balloons were tied up and were filling the room and there were people everywhere. And the worst part was, they were from the class. They became silent when the three went in the room. Then someone clapped.

Clap clap clap

And then everyone followed. One blonde girl didn't, and you don't want to blame her. It was Ino.

"Everyone! Stop it! it's just them! No need to be happy about." She growled.

"Yeah, but it's the seven. They're finally back." Someone at the back answered. Then the crown agreed. Sakura hid a blush. Naruto saw it and smiled. "LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTING!"

The crowd cheered and the music went up loud as if on cue. There were laughter, cheering, dances and songs. The food was simply delicious. Everyone seemed to have had their fill except for Choji. He still kept on eating up everything on the table. It was 10:00 when Naruto grabbed the microphone and began tapping. A strange noise went up and people started covering their ears. "Gomen mina. I just want to tell you that we'll be having a performance here. A duet as I would like to call it except there are three of us. I hope you still remember our song Sakura-chan 'cause were gonna sing it tonight."

Heads were turning out at Sakura and she hid behind the curtain.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. I know you still know 'Your Song,' right? There's no way you forgot that. Come on. Up the stage now." Sakura was scared. It's been a almost a year since she last sang it. Sasuke walked up the piano and began striking the keys. Then, as if forced, started playing the exact melody of the music. Naruto walked towards Sakura and gave his hand. "Let's do this. For friendship's sake. You still remember it right?"

Sakura stood still, and everyone was quiet. Sakura, with all of her courage, walked step by step beside the piano. Naruto gave him one microphone and signaled for Sasuke to start with him. Naruto took in a huge breath and held the microphone close.

Naruto:

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It maybe quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Sakura:

_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of these verses well they_

_They got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

Sakura turned to Sasuke. It was his turn. _Is he going to sing?_ Naruto smiled and held his microphone to Sasuke's mouth. He showed a smirk to Naruto and took the microphone. Slowly he began singing.

Sasuke:

_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is well I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

The three of them:

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

The people cheered and applauded at their performance. Sakura blushed more but Naruto patted her back as a sign of thanks for participating in the singing and that calmed down Sakura. She went to the dining table and took a glass of wine. She was shy because as she passed her classmates kept on cheering and yelling at how nice she sang but she needed water badly. The pressure made her throat dry.

"Sakura-chan! You were wonderful! I couldn't stop staring at you." Sakura took a gulp of wine and put the glass down. "Thanks, Lee-san."

Behind them, Sasuke was heading towards the table and Ino joined him. Sakura tried to hear them talking but it was distinct. She took in more wine and made a loud sigh. Then there was the feedback from the mic again. "Erm., Sasuke-kun, I think it's time for the game. Can you come up here and tell the rules?"

"Go tell them yourself, baka! It's your dumb game." Sasuke yelled back at Naruto. He was still trying to avoid Ino. Naruto's face was covered by his bangs and he looked serious. Then he looked up again with sparkling eyes. "It's Jail Booth time! Here are the rules."

_1. Pick a partner. (It will be decided after a 'spin the bottle' game)_

_2. You and your partner will be locked up in one of the guest rooms for 10 minutes._

"Simple, e? So let's go guys! Let's play the game! Who's ready?" He turned his head to see if there would be participants but instead some guests went out the door. Naruto sweadropped. "Hey guys! Where are you going?! Aren't your staying for the game?"

"Yeah right." Everybody going out seemed to say. There were still some people left. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"What a bunch of party poopers. Now there's only the ten of us. But Sasuke-kun's here so it should be fun. Am I right, Hinata-chan?." Ino asked the raven haired girl. Shyly, she nodded in reply. "Come on! Let's keep the party rolling!"

"But Ino-chan! It's almost midnight. We should go." Shikamaru pointed out. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Another party pooper. Anyway, since there are eight of us left here, well, I guess there would be six as Gaara-kun and Kankuro-san is beating each other up in their game, I guess there are enough guest rooms for all of us to be, uhmm, accommodated. So, to make it faster, let's just make a draw of strips. Is everyone okay with this?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded yes except for Gaara and Kankuro. Naruto smiled in approval. "Let's get ready then!"

Naruto took a piece of paper and cut in into six strips. He drew the number 1, 2, and 3 in two strips and then put a little mark on the bottom for a sign on which strip he should hide so that he would be paired up Sakura picks out first. He folded them carefully and made sure that the small marks were seen and placed all of them in a cup. "Here it is! Who picks first?" Ino stood up immediately and took a strip. She opened it up quickly. "Ooh! I got number 1! This is good! Sasuke-kun! Pick up next! I know you'll be my partner anyway."

Ino pulled Naruto's hand to Sasuke and made him pick one up. "Hn, 3." Ino's eyes widened. "Three? Why did you get three!? Let me get that!" Ino grabbed Sasuke's paper. She sweatdropped. "Are you okay, Ino-chan?" Hinata-asked. Ino went pale. "If not me then…" She began to stutter then looked fiercely at Sakura. Then she spoke. The room became dark. Her voice was coarse. "Don't try to get Sasuke-kun Sakura or you'll pay!" Sakura sweatdropped. "Sure, Ino."

Naruto passed around to let the others get a piece. Hinata picked next. "I got 2."

Shikamaru moved closer to get a piece. He moved his hand to his chin and carefully looked at each piece. "Whatever." He closed his eyes and picked one and read it. His eyes twitched. "No way. I'm not joining! I'm going home." He rushed to get his things and ran hastily outside. The gang was surprised. They tried to think about what happened to him and they saw that he got room number 1. Ino was pissed. "Shikamaru! Your dead!" She grabbed her bags and walked heavily outside. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata laughed. Sasuke just smirked. The two Sabaku brothers just kept playing.

"Sakura-chan, your next." Since the two left, room number 1 was vacant. Naruto still has a chance. He took the two pieces with the number 1 and folded it. He moved it at front so Sakura would pick it first. He leaned closer to Sakura and closed his eyes. Sakura carefully examined the papers and picked out the one at the back. She opened it up. Then it struck her. She was dumbfounded. "I-I..."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned to see what was happening and his jaw dropped. _She took the one at the back!_

_No! I wasn't planning this! How could I…?_

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. "Hurry up. Your wasting the time. Let me get that." Sasuke took Sakura's piece. "Oh, so your staying with me."

"What?!" Naruto and Hinata said together. Naruto became pale. "Then I guess, Hinata-chan.." Hinata blushed. _Naruto-kun… This is my chance._

"Í guess it's not that bad, Naruto. Your not the one with the crybaby here." Sasuke exclaimed. A nerve appeared in Sakura's head. "Let's get going then."

_What do I do now?!_


	3. Chapter 3: Fright

Chapter 3: Fright

The night was getting colder with the swift breezes coming from outside. Chills were sent down Sakura's spine. _I'm going to be with Sasuke-kun?_ She mumbled in her mind.

Naruto was sulking. He didn't expect this to happen. And with Sasuke of all people! _No… He's my best friend. He wouldn't do anything to her because he knows I liked her… No, loved her all this time and with all my heart. I shouldn't be talking negatively about him. He couldn't possibly do anything to offend me or something, could he?_

--

SAKURA'S POV

Lub dub... Lub dub…

I couldn't stop my heartbeat. I hated the fact that it was an involuntary movement. It only made me more nervous. _What could happen?_ I swept up a glance but I avoided eye contact. I was beginning to sweat and then everything turned black.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

I was breathing heavily and my head started to hurt. "Na-naruto-kun…" I groaned.

"You passed out Sakura-chan. But you should be okay now."

I looked around but I couldn't see much because the light was dim. I tried to get my eyes accustomed to the light. Then I saw that there was only Naruto and I on that room. "Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Hinata-chan, Kankuro-san and Gaara-kun already left. Neji came in to take Hinata and Temari came in to take her brothers." He answered back. I gently touched my throat and massaged it. It was getting pretty hard down there and I really needed something to drink. I looked for a clock forst and then found out that it was 2:57 in the morning. "Naruto-kun! How long have I been out? Why didn't you tell me?! I should be at…"

I felt a big sting at my head and it was like my body suddenly turned off. I felt very heavy. I tried to stand up but my body wouldn't let me. And so did Naruto. "Calm down, Sakura-chan. We already called your father and he knows what happened. We told him that you already slept so he let you stay in for the night."

It was typical for Dad to be like that. He always let me rest when I want to, wherever I may be. I closed my eyes and tried to find serenity then something struck me. "Naruto-kun, am I still in Sasuke's house?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan. Anyway, it's late. I should get going. I'll just be on the adjacent room if you need me." I nodded in approval and again closed my eyes. I waited for him to close the door and I tried to move again. It hurt, but I really needed to talk to my Dad. Little by little, I started to move. I did some stretching and finally stood up but rather crankily. I looked for my cellphone in my bag and called Dad.

Ring. Ring. Ri…

"Dad?"

"Sakura? Is it you? Are you okay?" His voice made me feel guilty. He was really worried.

"I'm felling fine, Dad. You?"

"That's good to hear. Anyway, don't worry about me. It's still the same here. But it's quiet. I miss you already."

"D-dad. If you want I can go home."

"No. Stay there. You need to rest. Besides, it's about 50 miles away from here." He said with a small chuckle. I hid small sobs and told him goodbye. I assured him I was fine. I just don't know if I really am. I miss him so much as well. Mom's death made us closer, like there would be nothing in the world that could release us from big hugs. Since then, we really didn't miss ever be within one house, until this moment. I hung up the phone and brushed the tears of my eyes. I lay back down to bed and clutched my phone up tight.

--

Normal POV

Sakura remembered that she wanted something to drink so she decided to go to the kitchen. _Creepy_, she thought. She have never been in the house in the middle of the night so she didn't know what it would actually look like if it was. It was really dim, lit by small lamps stuck on the wall and ceiling, but dimly. Very dim.

She stepped down the stairs slowly. Then she heard voices. There was someone who was screaming faintly and cursing another person. One name directly entered her mind. _Itachi-san_… Out of curiosity, she found herself hiding in the back door and watching the commotion.

"Please Itachi-kun! Don't leave me like this!" A girl said between sobs.

"Get away from this house! Get away from me!" The girl clasped on Itachi's leg. He kicked many times until she finally let go. The girl was seriously bleeding now but he didn't seem to care. "I-itachi-kun, why do you have to do this? I love you."

"I don't care! Now leave!" The girl hesitated but Itachi grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the gate. The girl was in a pitiful state. Sakura held on whatever was near her so she wouldn't have to barge in and be involved with the mess. She was starting to fear.

After dragging her to the long way outside the gate with the strands of hair that holds her head and his hand, Itachi slammed the gate in front of her. The girl sobbed some more and was bleeding. Sakura closed her eyes. _This isn't happening._

"You'll pay for leaving me, Itachi! Someday you'll see that Akatsuki isn't worth anything! And you'll regret ever leaving me. Someday!" The girl growled. Sakura felt sick. _Akatsuki_. The criminal organization that kills innocent people for they're riches. And now Itachi's a part of it?

Footsteps on concrete was getting louder and louder and Sakura was beginning to get scared. She didn't know what to do. If he sees her who knows what he could do. There was one thing she could do. Hide.

She ran fast but quietly and went to dinner hall. She heard the door slammed shut so she knew he was coming. As she was going to hide her foot bumped one leg of a chair and it created noise. Sakura quickly got out and tried to find another place to hide. She heard footsteps again, this time the steps was going faster. Knowing there was no way she could go out with Itachi on her tail, she decided to hide behind the door. She gulped as she sensed that Itachi was actually in front of her, with the door going between them. She was actually breathing heavily so she used her hand to close her mouth and calmly tried to breath through her nose. Then she closed her eyes.

"I know you're here." Itachi whispered gloomily and walked around as if searching the room. Sakura closed her eyes more tightly and tried to hold the tears from fright.

Swoosh!

The door swung open and Itachi saw Sakura. She screamed as he chased her and when he caught her he held her mouth with his hand. He lowered his head just inches away from biting Sakura's ear. "Behave yourself. If you tell one soul I'm sure you won't see the sun anymore. And even if you told the police we could easily get out." He threatened her. Sakura was moving so much that Itachi was getting annoyed. He tightened his grip. "Sakura, was it? It'd be sad if your father…"

"Let her go!"


	4. Chapter 4: Love?

Chapter 4: Love?

"Let her go!" He yelled again. Itachi showed a pissed off look and looked back at Sakura. Those red piercing eyes scared her. Itachi loosened his grip and Sakura ran at the back of Sasuke. It was silent. The tension with the Uchiha brothers came back in. Then Itachi left. He shot one more stare to Sakura as if threatening her again, in case she tells Sasuke. His footsteps went farther and farther away until they couldn't hear it anymore.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes." She fixed her skirt and then tried to massage her body from the remaining grip marks of Itachi. Her arm started to sting hints of pain. "Ow."

"Come. There's a first aid kit in my room." Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke to his room. He took the kit and put it in his bed. He went looking for the bandage when Sakura offered to help.

"Whatever."

_Sasuke-kun. You're still as cold as you were. I missed you. Tell me you missed me too._

Sakura took the bandage and tried to put it on her arm. She bit her lip whenever she felt the pain. Sasuke stood up. "What happened?" Sakura looked from side to side. "N-nothing."

"Tell me." His crimson eyes showed and Sakura took her head down from seeing them. "I-I would if I could Sasuke-kun, but…"

"But what?!" He yelled. Now Sakura was getting scared. "Please. Let's talk about this some other time." Sasuke's eyes went back to normal, then he sighed. "It's Itachi, isn't it?" She nodded. "If you want to go back to sleep you can sleep here. People here might be awake because of the noise you guys created. I'm going out." With that he headed out to the balcony.

--

Sasuke's POV

"Darn you, Itachi. What did you do now?" I tried to think as much as I could about the subject but I couldn't get the answer. Sakura's the only witness. She might have heard him saying some things and that was what made Itachi angry. Now I have to find out what it is, but not now. Sakura's still afraid that Itachi might do something. She _is_ still on their house.

I walked back out the balcony to have some fresh air and maybe have something, like a clue, and put it in it's right place. I lay down the bench and tried to think. "Think, Sasuke. Think!" I said to myself. Suddenly the door opened. "Sasuke-kun?"

_Darn it. Why now?_

I turned to her and back out again. "What do you want?" Sakura came closer and sat at the bench next to me. "I want to talk with you, Sasuke-kun."

"Sorry, too busy." I faced the other direction. "Sasuke!" She yelled. It was as if she was about to cry. "Why did you ignore me after all this years?! What did I do to you?!"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Sasuke, please!" Now she was really crying. "I have been waiting for a chance to talk to you. To confirm. Did I do something? Please tell me. Don't tell me to go back to sleep. I can't sleep while your out here. Please."

She was getting annoying. Am I going to tell her?

"Sasuke…" That's it! Outside I was calm, but inside I was feeling very unusual. It was like there was something to do that I've wanted to do all this time. "Sakura-chan…"

"I always wanted your companion. I always wanted to be near you. I really do. But when I heard that Naruto had a crush on you, I knew that I should back out. I can't forgive myself if I offended him in any way."

"So you're keeping me out of your life? You didn't have to ignore me like this. You don't know how much it hurt me to see you going the other way when I come in. It hurts to see you laughing with your friends while I'm stuck in the corner. But what hurts me so much, you decided to leave me out of your circle. I missed you so much! Do you know that! Or maybe you don't care at all! I hate…"

"I love you, Sakura." As I said these words, the guilt I felt inside seemed to fade. Sakura must have been in shock. She didn't talk. "I always do. But I can't help myself if my friendship with Naruto will break. I hope you understand." Sakura let out some tears. I didn't know if they were tears of joy, shock, or whatever.

"Sasuke-kun… I…"

"It's getting really late. You should sleep now." She didn't move. It must have been from shock. I moved towards her and gave her a hand. She helped herself in standing up then she froze again. I grabbed her hand and slowly moved her in my room and laid her in my bed. Then I tucked her tight. I assumed she was asleep but tears were still falling. I didn't know what to do and decided I should comfort her. I moved beside her and brushed my hand on her hair. I continued to do so until I felt tired.

--

Normal POV

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"What?!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. They both just woke up from the shriek of the maid. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Naruto rushed in wearily, must have just woken up, and dropped the glass of milk he was holding. "What the…"

Sasuke and Sakura was in Sasuke's bed and they were both naked. Only the blanket was covering their bodies. "God!" Sasuke was also in shock. Four of them remained still until Sasuke's mother came in. Then his father. They all froze.

"What did you do?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura was in deep shock. She remembered what Sasuke told her moments ago and now Naruto saw them together. What was worse was that he saw them like that. He clutched his hand and went out. Sasuke was getting worried.

Sakura squirmed and looked around. _Where's my dress? Darn it! What did we do?!_

Sasuke showed a small blush but it didn't seem to appear. "All of you! Get out!" He yelled. The four of them quickly made their way out of his room.

"Sasuke! What did you do?!" Sakura whispered. Now Sasuke looked from side to side. "I don't remember. Did we…"

A moment of silence was observed as the two of them tried to take in what was happening. Sakura didn't want to believe it but they actually **made love**. Sasuke was beginning to fuss. "W-wait. I'll just change. Don't look!" Sakura hid under the covers as she waited for Sasuke to finish. "Okay. Now you dress up."

Sakura looked around once more but the search for her garments was unsuccessful. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I can't find my clothes!" Sasuke started to sweat. "Okay I'll call the maid. She'll find you some clothes in the guestroom. Wear this." Sasuke lent a bathrobe. "I'll go get the maid."

She waited for Sasuke to leave then put on the bathrobe. _Did we really? How could this happen?! I'm still so young! _The maid came in and brought her clothes and she immediately wore them. She went to the bathroom and tried to fix herself up.

"Miss Sakura? Your father's here…"

"Dad?!"


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened?

Chapter 5:

There was tension in the air that was filled with silence. It was raining, as if the weather was trying to blend with everyone's mood. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha studied the couple in front of them. Sakura was seated with Sasuke, adjacent to where Sakura's father was seated. The rain came in and made splashing sounds as it hit the walls. Sasuke's parents and Sakura's father couldn't tell the surprise they felt knowing they were found in the bed, both naked.

Mr. Uchiha spoke. "Can one of you explain what happened?" Sakura and Sasuke gulped. You could see by the look of their faces that they didn't want to talk about it.

"A-ano, otousan…" Sasuke responded, "Can we talk about this some other…"

"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Uchiha cut in, closing her phone. "This is a very important matter, Sasuke. Your future might be affected with this." She seemed worried by the thought that maybe her dreams for him would hold. If this could lead to pregnancy, he might spend the rest of his life regretting what they just did. She didn't want that. No mother would.

Sasuke winced. He turned his head and crossed his arms. Just then, Mr. Haruno moved infront of Sasuke's parents and bowed down.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke's parents were surprised, naturally. "Please."

"Well, Mr. Haruno, it's not really your fault." Mr. Uchiha stated. "I actually think it's all because of Sasuke." Sasuke stared at his father. Sakura just looked down. "What really happened to you two yesterday evening? How did you, Sakura, get to Sasuke's room." Sakura's face lifted, blushing more. "I-I…"

She glanced at Sasuke and talked to him through the eyes. _What should I tell them?_

_Tell them anything! Tell them you heard something o whatever. Just don't tell them about Itachi._

_B-but…_

Sasuke's mother smiled. "These guys must be really in love with each other. They're already talking with their eyes."

Now Sakura's face was really red now. "I-I wanted to drink some milk. When I went downstairs, I heard something. It was a-" Sakura was looking around and tried to find some things to help her come up with a story. "A cat! Yes. And when I tried to catch it, It went up. It was so stubborn but it was really cute and I really wanted to pet it. It gave me work because the cat was seriously trying to break every vase of this house. Then suddenly… It-it went to Sasuke's room. I guessed he was asleep so I tried to come in. It was so dark and I slipped. Unfortunately, for me, it woke up Sasuke. He applied first aid and I guess it did well." She finished by taking the bandages off and showing the grip but it didn't look like a hand's grip. A scratch remained and Sakura was relieved.

"So that explains the ruckus. Well, how did you actually, I mean, what were you doing before?"

"Be-before?"

"Yes, darling. Before."

Sakura's heart was beating very fast. _What did we do? I-I don't…_

"I don't know." Sakura mumbled. The parents nodded as if trying to understand, but truly, they didn't. "Well, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face turned red. "I-I don't know as well. Sorry." He was acting all cold, but Sakura knew he was feeling the same thing as she was.

"Okay." Mrs. Uchiha climbed back in. "But to make sure, let's go have a little check at my clinic." Sakura looked up to her. "Let's get going then." She added. Everybody stood up and went out. Sakura was sweating. They all entered into Mr. Uchiha's limousine and headed straight to their clinic. _What a clinic,_ Sakura thought. It didn't look like a clinic at all. It was a 2-storey building, with 5 rooms for the patients, not counting the office, and the rest rooms, though every room had one.

_What should I do?_ Sakura asked herself. _If we did what I thought we did, does it mean I'm going to get pregnant? But, it's Sasuke-kun's… No! I'm not pregnant! We didn't do anything. And if we did, I won't certainly get pregnant!_

They entered the main office, where Mrs. Uchiha mostly spends her time. Sasuke and the others were left in the limousine. Sakura went with Mrs. Uchiha. She took a seat in front of the table.

Mrs. Uchiha smiled. "I'm not an ordinary doctor, Sakura. I can do many things." Sakura smiled back, only fakely. _This is gonna hurt_, she thought.

[ 3 days later.

"Sakura!" Mr. Haruno was running around, trying to find his daughter. "Yes dad?" She was about to turn when suddenly Mr. Haruno hugged her. She chuckled. "What is it, Dad?"

"Your not pregnant."

Sakura's eyes widened at what she just heard. "I'm not?!"

"Yes your not." They both sighed in relief. Sakura muttered a little prayer of thanks.

_Lord, I know this isn't right, but I'm glad that I'm not pregnant. If I was, I wouldn't know what to do. Please continue to give me the strength to face the world, and to know the truth. Thanks a lot._

Sakura was disturbed by the ring on her phone. "Yes?"

"So, you heard the news."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. "I'm so ha-"

"Before you say anything, we have a problem."

"A-a problem?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sakura repeated.

"Yeah. Remember that day, he just fled off to nowhere. I just heard that he's been missing since."

"Missing?"

"Would you stop that?"

"Sorry. Well, I think I know where he is."


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Back

Chapter 6

"Where is he?" Sasuke demanded to know. She could tell he was worried because he shouted it out. She knew inside him, even though everyone knew him as cold and cool, he still cared for someone. Naruto, his best friend since birth, was one of them,

"Let's meet at the coffee shop. I need to see him too." There was a moment of silence before Sasuke could answer. Finally, he agreed and put the line down. _This could be troublesome. God, I'm even starting to be like Shikamaru-san._

Sasuke waited at one table of the coffee shop. _She's late_. He mumbled. He looked out to the streets through the window. There was a boy, walking around the footpath. _N-naruto?_

_Blonde spiky hair_, he thought. He rushed out the shop and approached the child. He patted his back to get his attention. "Naru-"

The child turned around. He stared at Sasuke. "Who are you?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. _This isn't Naruto. He isn't even blonde .I must be hallucinating or something._ He returned to the shop and headed straight to the boys restroom. Glancing around, he headed for the sink and washed his face. _Naruto where are you?_

Sakura looked around the shop. _Is he here?_

"Sakura." Sasuke called out. He stood up and went out with Sakura. "Where is he?"

"In the train station." Sakura replied.

"Train station?"

"Yes." Sakura sighed, "I have a little feeling he went there."

Sasuke groaned. They went in Sasuke's car and headed straight to the train station. They looked for him there: in the waiting station, the lobby, and the loading-unloading station. Naruto was nowhere to be found. "Now what?"

"The restroom."

Sasuke went inside the boys restroom and searched for him. Alas, there he was, asleep on one of the cubicles. "Naruto!" He dragged him out of the cubicle, out of the restroom and called for Sakura. Sakura rushed in and helped Sasuke. _He seems like a heavy sleeper._ They both thought. They carried him out and into the car.

"Sakura, your place."

"What?! Why mine?"

"You have the best collection of first aids. And besides, it's time I see it." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura tried to defend back, but he had a point. _Naruto needs to be aided. But what was about him seeing it?_

They entered Sasuke's car; Sasuke up front in the driver's seat, and Sakura on the seat before him, with Naruto that was laying on her lap. Sasuke drove and Sakura gave the directions. At the last turn, they heard Naruto groan.

"Naruto!" They both said at once. Sasuke stopped the car to see how Naruto was doing. He felt a little sting when he saw Sakura slowly touching and stroking Naruto's hair. He was trying not to mind it, but it couldn't get out of his mind.

"Daijobu, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. With a scratch, Naruto tried to sit up. Sasuke came to help. He carried him with his shoulders and followed Sakura in the gate. Sakura opened the door and called for her dad. Then she left Sasuke and Naruto in the living room to get the first aid kit Sasuke so admired. When she returned, Naruto already laid in their sofa, with Sasuke and her dad watching over him.

Naruto's POV

_So, it's been quite a while. Still, I didn't expect them to find me there. How did Sakura-chan…_

FLASHBACK

Footsteps of running children. Laughter and happiness heard all around. The slow gusts of wind from the outside. It was Monday again. I get to see Sakura-chan again. Oh, and as if in cue, here she comes now.

"Naruto-kun!" She speaks out. I longed for those pink strands of hair. I yearned for those green emerald orbs that she was grateful to have. The sweet smile she might not know she possessed. She's so good in every way, in every angle, in every turn. Why does she have to hypnotize me like this.

She went near me. I can't seem to move. What did you do to me, girl?

"Uhmm, Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

I start to stammer in front of her, trying to say, "Daijobu yo." Then she sat down beside me, and her smile started to show. "You know what Naruto-kun? I don't know why, but, I feel happy for some reason. Nanka ureshii. I don't know. It's something to do with this ol' train station I guess." I started to sway my head as if saying yes. "Ore date." I simply said. Then I let my back feel the bench. "I like it here, a lot." I muttered.

Sakura raised a brow. "Really? Why is that?"

_Because you're here with me._

I mentally laughed at what I thought. "I don't exactly know. I just… do."

We smiled at each other, and stood up as the train slowly made it's way.

END FLASHBACK

That's right. I forgot that I told her that. But that was a couple of years ago. So she remembered?

"Naruto-kun. You should feel better now. Just feel comfortable, feel at home, and I'm sure everything will be all right. And, Sasu- Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura looked around the room. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. _Did he get out?_

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out. He wasn't answering so she decided to go outside and check. She was about to step into the garden when she heard someone spoke.

"So, you have love birds."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. So you're here all along. And, yeah. We do. My dad used to tell me that when my mother was alive, she and my dad collected love birds. Obviously, he didn't want to give up that hobby. We had three pairs of those. But after my mom died, two of them mysteriously disappeared. I used to think that they followed my mom, but, I guess, I don't know. And the second pair died. So, they are all we have left. But I don't think-"

Sasuke hugged Sakura. Sakura hesitated at first, but then she liked the warmth he gave. It made her feel safe. She didn't want to let go. But…

"Sa-sasuke-kun. I-"

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to make you sad and remember your mother."

"I-it's okay."

"So, do you want to come back inside? Naruto's waiting for us."

She nodded and muttered a small 'yes' before leading the way in. _Sasuke-kun. I'm happy your back._


End file.
